The life of Sakura Haruno
by sakuraxharuno26
Summary: Her mother was murdered and the man was crying? Sakura Haruno is now 18 and things start happening to her. And she keeps on learning new things about her life. But what happens if meets the crying man from her past This is my first story. Hope you like i
1. It's just the begining

"Mommy" said a little pink haired girl.

Sakura was back from school and looking for her mother. She was 13 years old. It was the day they picked teams and sakura was so excited to tell her mom. Sakura was the sweetest girl you'd ever met.

Sakura couldn't find her mother anywhere. She traveled up the stairs step by step. She peeked through her mother's door.

"AHHHHH" screamed sakura.

Sitting in front of her was a man, very tall and mysterious. She saw her mother on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth. Her body filled with black bruises everywhere. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Pl ease, d-on't huu urt herr." Those were the last things Sakura heard her mom say.

The man looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Was he crying? Sakura thought. But she never knew because he soon vanished leaving a horrified, sad, crying, broken sakura. Sakura loved her mother dearly. She was the only family she had left. She crawled into a near corner and fainted with dried tears in her eyes.

11 years later

Sakura was walking out of her apartment when she saw naruto.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" said naruto with a great big grin

"Ready to bring back sasuke"

Today was the day they bring back sasuke and the day sakura's mother died but no one knows that.

"Oh crap, I forgot my gloves. Naruto you go on ahead."

"It's okay I can wait."

"Alright, then you can come in while I go find it upstairs."

They both walk into the cozy home. Sakura ran up stairs and after about 5minutes she comes back down with her black gloves.

"Hey Sakura where's your mom?"

"Working" sakura said so calmly

Naruto and sakura become close when sasuke left the village. Naruto gave up on his crush because he learned that he didn't love sakura-Chan like that. It was more like brotherly and sisterly love.

Sakura wasn't the same after sasuke left. She sort of snapped with everything that was happening. No one saw her smile anymore. And if she did everyone knew it was fake. People thought were because her teammate left but somehow they knew something else was wrong. But no one did anything about it. It's like the happiness left her eyes forever. Kakashi saw this. So did Naruto. They always asked what was wrong but they got the same answer every time, "nothing is wrong, don't worry about it." Added with a fake smile.

Team seven was walking out of the gates right as we speak. Tsunade was looking out her window praying for sakura to come back as the old sakura. Praying that this mission would make every thing better.


	2. Oh boy

Hey guys hope you like chapter 2 (:

And I don't own naruto but I wish I did

Oh and **() ** is inner sakura

* * *

They were half way there. So they decided to buy something to eat. So far sakura was having an okay day seeing it was the anniversary of her mother's death.

They decided to split up so no one would notice they were ninja's. So she started walking down the dusty road filled with shops and laughing people.

But then she felt a hand wrapped around her arm. She quickly turned around ready to punch out that pervert who touched her. Until she saw his eyes. She didn't know this man but she felt like she did.

"oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." The man said and started to run off.

Sakura was curious so she followed him.

"Hey wait" sakura said

"Yes?" said the man

"Well I don't know you but I think I do somehow, what's your name?"

**(I hate when that happens, when you think you know someone but you really don't)**

"I'm ….."

"SAKURA!"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon. And did I mention you look just like your mother" He said and smiled.

Her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

How did he know my mother? Sakura was searching the town everywhere while the man was sitting on the roof top thinking about the past and how much he missed being with his lovely family. He had a daughter and a wife. They were the greatest things that had ever happened to him.

He felt sadness fill up inside him while watching the girl look for him.

**The next day**

It seems sakura couldn't find the mysterious man. She had many questions that she wanted to ask him.

Sakura brushed it off and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. After that she got out and Put on her white shorts, her black tank top and fish net shirt over her tank top. Then she put her ninja belt on with all her scrolls and kuni's. Lastly sakura grabbed her sword from her bed and placed it on her side. Sakura looked into the mirror and thought to herself, I'm ready to bring sasuke back home for good. With that said she ran on the rooftops to the place team seven was suppose to meet.

"Hey ugly"

"Hi sai"

"Ok, this is what we are going to do, we are going into teams of two to look around first and if you see anything at all tell each other." Muttered Yamoto.

Teams

Naruto and Sai

Yamoto and Sakura

[Ok so if you didn't know there looking for sasuke and he has already killed orochimaru and has now joined team hebi and are in the forest]

"Hey sasuke, were being followed by leaf nin"

"How many are there?"

"Karin says about three"

"Then we don't have to worry, we can just take care of them when they come."

**With Naruto and Sai**

Naruto and Sai were walking when all of a sudden Naruto heard a thump.

"Ow"

"Hey are you okay sai?" helping sai get up

"Get off me"

"I was just helping!" yelled naruto

"I don't need it and I thought you didn't like me remember."

"Well I didn't really mean that. It just sort of happened."

"I don't need you or sakura or anybody so just leave me alone." Said sai with his fake smile

The truth was sai was scared… scared of getting close and making friends. Because he always thought getting close equals to failure and sadness which he didn't want ever ….again.

"Hey naruto, why do you want to bring sasuke back so bad? Does he mean that much to you?"

"Well, ever since I met him I felt like I could connect to him, I knew how he felt. He was my first friend ever. Everyone hated me; they thought I was a monster. They made fun of me. But then Sasuke came into the picture. Even though he's not that nice and he's cold hearted doesn't mean he doesn't care. I always knew that he was my brother, related or not. Jus t like sakura's more like a sister to me. Well anyways that's when we became rivals." Said naruto, smiling from the memories.

"I see. So what your saying is that sasuke is really a good person a on the inside?"

"Yeah and he's part of my family just like you are so we have to go and get him"

At that moment sai felt different, he felt warm inside? Yes warm. That's when he stopped thinking about pushing away people. Naruto had made him feel like he was meant to be in this world. He felt like he had a family now.

**With Sakura and Yamoto**

"Someone's watching us" sakura whispered to Yamoto so no one could even hear.

Two figures emerged from the bushes. Sakura and Yamoto got into fighting stances.

"Ready sakura." Said Yamoto while smiling at her.

"I was born ready."

"Well what do we have here, Mr. Wood man and Mrs. Bubblegum head. We had orders to eliminate you so I'll let you have a head start." Said a blue man with spiky teeth.

A vain in sakura's head popped(not literally) And she took a little step towards the man and poof, she was gone.

"Whh a –t?" said suigetsu

Jugo knew the two people were talented ninja's so he didn't say anything to them. But he never thought they were this strong well the pink one.

**(Kick his ass sakura he called you Mrs. B-u-b-b-l-e-g-u-m!)**

I know inner you don't have to tell me twice!

She was in the tree's ready to attack but then she froze in her tracks.

"Oh boy"

This was the reaction she had when she saw…

* * *

**Okay so how did you like it? Please comment and review and tell me if you like it or what you think I should fix. I'm new at this so please do (:**

**And im sorry that it's really short i just need to get use to this  
**


	3. why?

**Hey guys it's my third chapter yaaay (:**

**Well anyways I do not own naruto ):**

**And remember () is inner sakura **

**ENJOY!**

This was the reaction she had when she saw….

Sasuke!

**(This is even better. Now you can kick blue guy over here and sasuke's ass.)**

"Karin I thought you said there was only three" said sasuke

"Well there is only three" Whimpered Karin

Just then sakura jump down and kick Karin right in the face.

"Well I would re-count if I were you" Sakura said

Sakura backed up next to her captain and waited for her orders. She was getting so annoyed because the way sasuke kept looking at her. She was furious now. Because he was LAUGHING AT HER. Well Not really but she could tell he looked amused. This pissed her off. She knew he still thought she was a weak little girl that still loved him no matter what, well sorry to burst you bubble sasuke but today's the day you come with us and see who the real me is. Thought sakura in her head.

"Jugo, you fight Yamoto and Karin you fight her." Sasuke said pointing to sakura

"You know sasuke it's not polite to point at people." Sakura said and smirked

Karin was charging at her while sakura just stood there? Karin was about to land a hit when all of a sudden sakura dodged…really quick and kicked Karin right in the gut and then paralyzing her arms. Karin was on the ground unconscious already. Sakura wasn't the type who got cocky so she just went back and stood where she was before. Yamoto was still fighting Jugo and he was finishing off the fight.

Sasuke wasn't that shocked that sakura beat Karin that easily.

"Sakura the rookie nine are coming for backup"

"Well they'll have to get passed my army of sound ninja's. I think there's about 50…100….no now I remember there's 200 men."

Sakura's eyes were wide as ever.

"There probably dead by now" said sasuke like he never cared.

Sakura ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Sasuke wasn't even as fast as her. She was scared that they would die. That her ….family was going to die on her.

She was almost there!

**(COME ONE SAKURA, WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!)**

The moment she got there she looked around in disgust. She couldn't believe it. They were all….

"Goo n-e" sakura said with a shaky voice.

She saw Ino on the ground with scars all over her face, her eyes were open and they looked so terrified. She was paler than a ghost. Sakura rushed over and tried desperately to heal her loving best friend.

That's Yamoto arrived. Then team hebi and lastly jumping out of the bushes was naruto and sai.

Naruto was crying. Sai felt sad and scared. Yamoto had sorrow in his eyes.

Sakura looked at sasuke to see his reaction.

Was that Sadness in his eyes? Sakura knew she saw it. Yamoto was trying so hard to pry sakura off everyone to stop healing them because it was too late.

"I can't believe you did this, you're a MONSTER!" Screamed sakura.

"What's that feeling?"

Sakura was furious and she didn't want her friends to die so the only thing she felt was anger and the urge to kill who ever laid a finger on her friends. And all of a sudden a pink and black swirl appeared around belly button. Half of her shirt was ripped off was something and that allowed people to see what it was. There was Bright Pink chakra, white, and dark black chakra swirling around her body like a tornado. When sakura opened her eyes they were white, shiny and plain. Like there was no emotion.

"I can't believe it, it's the Haruno seal. I always thought that was a myth." Whispered Yamoto

There were tears in those eyes that held no emotion. But Sasuke felt guilty for once in his life? Why?

Well she attack sasuke and he dodged barley. She's quick!

They were going on like this for hours so sakura finally made up her mind and did some hand seals. This made blue light travel around all her friends' bodies on the ground. They were lifted up off the ground and were being healed. After 5 seconds they were all awake with their eyes wide open.

"But how?" they all said in union

That's when sakura collapsed on the ground laying there helplessly. Her friends knew what happened so they all looked at each other and attacked sasuke.

In the end they captured sasuke. Naruto was holding him on his back while Kakashi was holding sakura on his.

Tsunade met them at the gate and smiled the biggest smile they'd ever seen her smile.

"Get them to the hospital I'll be right there."

They did what she said and went to the hospital. But sakura didn't look so good. She looked like she was having the worst dream ever imagined.

Tsunade checked her out while writing stuff on her clip board. Then a wet thing fell from her cheek.

Why? Why was she crying?

Find out in the next chapter (:

REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING THIS STORY


	4. Nothing but blind

**Hey guys (: I hope you like my chapter**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade was storming through the hospital doors ready to get answers.

She stormed into her office were everyone should be by now.

It was only rookie nine minus sakura.

Tsunade decided to go for the weakest link.

"So naruto, what really happened to sakura on the mission?"

"nott-hin-g " stuttered naruto.

"So sakura just became blind because _nothing _happened?"

Everyone was shocked. There face expressions changed dramatically, yes even sasuke's!

"Okay, what really happened on the mission was….."

**1hour explaining what really happened **

"But I thought the Haruno seal was just a myth?" asked Tsunade

"I guess not"

Alright were gonna get more information on this Haruno seal. Yelled Tsunade

"Go and find her relatives, parents, whatever…NOW!"

They were all gone in a flash.

Okay let's see where is sakura's house?

There pointed naruto

"KNOCK KNOCK"

No one answered so naruto just went in

"Hello"

No one?

Sakura's house was cozy and clean (unlike his) He saw some pictures on the counter and went over to look at them.

AWWWW naruto thought. Sakura was so cute and happy at the academy. He missed those days…..

He then went up stairs. What bothered him was that there were two bedrooms but one bedroom was locked. Naruto then slammed the door open even if it meant sakura was going to get mad at him later on. It was completely empty. All it had was a clean bed and empty draws. Then something caught his eye.

It was a picture of what it looked like sakura's mother.

He went into the next room and saw all sakura's things.

He had many questions to ask sakura when she woke up.

**At The Hospital**

Sakura started to open her eyes a little with everything blurry but soon it went to normal. She checked her surroundings with confusion. Why was she in a field surrounded by cherry blossoms? And why did she feel like someone was playing with her hair?

Sakura shot up.

"Hello my little cherry blossom."

Sakura knew that voice from anywhere. She didn't even have to turn around to look. OH how she missed that voice. That sweet and gentle sound.

Tears poured down her face uncontrollably. Sakura jump at the figured and hugged it so tight and whispered

"I missed you so much mom" She choked put between her sobs.

After that they both started crying their eyes out.

"Me too, me too sweetie"

"But I can't stay, I have to go soon. But I need to tell you some things first."

Sakura listened while sitting on her mother's lap with her eyes closed.

"Now listen carefully, you have the Haruno seal and you need to master it soon or you will be blind…forever."

"But mother I'm fine, I can see your sweet smile."

"This isn't reality sakura, I'm still dead but I'm here in your dreams to warn you and guide you to the right path. And what you need to do now if find your big brother. You and he are the last of the haruno's and he has already mastered the seal. So you must also learn about it too. But only from a Haruno."

"I have a brother?"

"Yes and he's a great man." Her mother said and looked up in the sky."

"I think it's time for you to wake up now sakura dear."

"NO, I don't want to, EVER. You're here and I want to stay with you mom, I miss you so much." Tears falling like raindrops from her eyes.

"Ino honey, me too. But don't worry I'll be with you until you succeed, Trust me I'm always going to be with and I always was."

She was fading away reaching for her mother. But nothing helped.

**With Rookie Nine**

Sasuke had begged to see sakura and so did everyone else so Tsunade ordered some anbu to watch over sasuke for the time being.

Sasuke felt so guilty about everything. Leaving…..hating…pushing people away. He wanted it to stop so he told Tsunade he was going to stay in the village and become a new person. Just with hearing that Tsunade smiled and said that's good I take off all your charges then.

They all ended up in sakura's hospital room. They didn't care what the nurses said.

Sasuke was still the cold hearted bastered he was before but he said he would change but he needed the help of a certain kunochi.

Sasuke was leaning against one side of sakura's bed while Naruto was on the other.

Neji was sitting in a chair with tenten's head leaning against his shoulder.

Shikamaru was on the floor with a pillow on ino's lap while Ino was on the edge of sakura's hospital bed.

Naruto was leaning on Hinata's shoulder also.

Lee, Kiba, Shino, and choji were taking a break just sitting in the chairs in the corner.

They were all sleeping soundlessly.

Sakura started to open her eyes. And looked around and just saw black. Her mother was right. She was blind.

She felt wetness on her cheeks and quickly whipped them away. She didn't want to have everyone see her so weak. So she made a promise. A promise to never cry again.

Tsunade stormed through the door looking surprised. She didn't know everyone was in here.

"YOU STUPID NUCKLE HEADS!"

"When I said you could visit her it meant you could wait in the waiting room!"

Everyone jumped and looked up and just shook it off. They didn't care what anyone said.

"Ah sakura you're awake."

Everyone looked over and saw a plain and no emotion face.

Was that sakura thought sasuke?

The rest knew it was just sakura's new personality but it seemed to have just gotten worse. Like she just woke up from a nightmare.

That's when all hell broke loose

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Well i'll be updating soon.**

**And i'm sorry it's so short, it's my first story**

**And**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW... that means i don't think anybody likes my story and I'll just stop writing it ): so please review because i would really like to keep writing this.**

**Okay well thanks (:  
**


	5. newsflash

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a long time... I've bin real busy lately so here ya go :)

i dont naruto

please review

* * *

"SAKURA –CHAN ARE YOU OKAY, YOU WERE GREAT BACK THERE. WHAT WAS...?"

Said naruto jumping up and down

"Shut it you baka" sasuke smacked naruto on the head.

Sakura didn't move an inch.

All she said was … "I need to find my brother."

No one knew she had a brother. Not even team seven. They were curious about sakura's family. Everyone already knew sakura's father had died when the nine tales attacked kohona. But they never knew sakura had a brother and they had never seen sakura's mother ever since sakura joined team 7.

Everyone wanted answers.

But there was one person who knew about her family. She had to I mean come on she was the hokage.

She knew what happened to sakura but just kept it a secret from her.

Sakura jumped out of the hospital bed and ran as fast as she could. She needed to know who this brother of hers was. She pushed passed the people walking through the hallways.

Rookie nine wasn't as shocked as sasuke was because they always knew sakura for escaping the hospital when she was hurt.

"Here we go again" laughed naruto.

"Again?" asked sasuke.

"Yup, whenever sakura became injured and ended up in the hospital she always escapes or refuses to go in there. She always says she hates it at the hospital." Said Neji.

"She says it reminds her of dead people." Said naruto

Sasuke with a confused look just nodded and then they all ran after her.

20 minutes later

Neji always knew where sakura's hiding spots were. He was like a brother to her like naruto ever since sasuke left. As time passed bye they became friends. All because sasuke left the village.

(Sigh) Neji walked over and jumped up a certain cherry blossom tree.

"Hi Neji, I'm too tired just bring me home." Said sakura half asleep

Neji chuckled. He picked her up and put her on his back and ran towards his friends.

"I'm bringing her home alright naruto."

Naruto knew Neji was going to find sakura he's like her second brother. Naruto didn't even bother looking he just went straight to the ramen restaurant.

"Don't look so shocked he's like a second brother to her."

"Second?" Asked sasuke

"Well I am her first brother " grinned naruto

**With sakura**

"oh hey neji"

Neji was half way there when sakura woke up.

" hey sleepy head can't you just stay in the hospital so I don't have to always find you"

Neji always ended up opining up more with sakura.

When they got there he set her down on her coach and went to make tea. When he came back with the tea she was already asleep again.

So he ended up leaving and leaving the tea for her on the table.

Neji kissed her on the four head and walked out the door.

* * *

so do you like it :)


	6. Long lost brother ?

Hey guys im sorry for taking long but here you go :)

I hope you like it

I dont own naruto :(

Please review. :D

* * *

Tsunade was in her office waiting for team 7 to come up.

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

"Hello Tsunade-sama "said sakura while she, naruto and Kakashi walked into the room.

"I wanted to see you guys because of sasuke. He is currently in kohona prison."

"Why would you want to see us about him?" asked naruto

The thing was Tsunade was planning on putting sasuke uchiha on probation and that this team would be his guards.

"You team 7 will be guarding sasuke uchiha for 4 months for his probation."

Sakura was done with this crap she hated the uchiha and now she has to **babysit him!**

"I have better things to do."Said sakura

"But sakura it's sasuke teme we have to be the team that watches him!"

"You will start tomorrow at 12"

"Dismissed"

Team 7 was walking to the ramen stand to have lunch when naruto saw sasuke so he decided to have sasuke join them since he was part of tem 7.

"Oi, sasuke come eat with us"

"Hn"

Sakura wanted nothing to do with this man!

But they all walked into the stand and then the old man asked what they wanted. This time naruto only orders about 10 bowls of ramen.

As sasuke was eating he noticed that sakura had changed very much. She had grown her hair out and her wardrobe had changed too. She was wearing a jonin vest with a long sleeve fish net shirt that ended at the top of her navel and she had on boy Capri pants on with the regular academy shoes and some other small accessories.

"I'll see you around naruto I got to go, I have training." Said sakura

"You always have training; I think Tsunade is too hard on you." Yelled naruto as sakura walked off.

What sakura was really doing was going to Tsunade to ask for the file of Sakumo Haruno. Her supposedly long lost brother.

Of course Tsunade was drunk off of sake sleeping on her desk. So sakura jut decided to get the file herself.

When she found it she opened it and read through it.

_Sakumo Haruno_

_Haruno clan_

_Reported missing Nin_

_Son of Kei Haruno and Aika Haruno_

_Brother of Sakura Haruno_

There was more but that was all sakura had to read. She quietly ran out and went back to her apartment.

Sakura was in her living room the whole night studying the file. Trying to find some clues to where her brother would be.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were going to sakura's house to pick her up for their mission.

When we got to sakura's house she was sleeping on her couch. It looked like she was up all night.

Naruto was trying to wake her up while me and kaka sensei sat in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry guys; I didn't go to bed early last night I'll be right down." Yelled sakura tripping on the stairs.

While she was doing that I saw something. A folder?

I went to go look at it. It said Sakumo Haruno?

That's odd why would sakura being carrying around a folder of an akatsuki member would?

**Normal POV **

"Sorry guys I was uh…busy last night." She looked over by the folder on the counter and snatched it and ran upstairs to put it away on her way out.

Kakashi saw the folder to but the thing is he didn't know Sakumo was a member of the akatsuki. But he was still curious.

Sasuke and Kakashi wanted answers.

After their mission Kakashi asked sakura about the file. She tensed up and said it was just research Tsunade told her to do.

**Next day**

The next day sakura went to the office to slowly put back the file she stole no barrowed.

Sakura put the file back but what she didn't know was that Tsunade was right behind her and very, very sober.

"Can I asked what you doing with that sakura?" asked Tsunade making sakura jump a little.

"uhh – um nothing I was just organizing a little heh ehheh."

"Sit and explain."

Sakura had no choice Tsunade was like her mother and she could never lie to her mother.

"In the hospital I had a dream about my ..Mother."

Sakura explained the whole thing. Everything how she had the dream about her dead mother and her long lost brother that needs to teach her. But what sakura didn't know was that Kaka-sensei was right outside the door with eyes wide open.

_Thoughts_

_Was sakura's mother really dead? Didn't her father already die? Was she all alone and who's this brother of hers? _

Kakashi had so many questions but right now that wasn't important. What was important was that he and his team had a mission. And it was something about akatsuki which he didn't like at all.

After sakura exited the building Kakashi went inside.

"I know you heard." Tsunade said.

"And yes sakura's mother is dead and she does have a brother. And there's one thing that she doesn't know…..Her brother is part of akatsuki. So on this mission I want you to keep an eye out for her because there is sight of akatsuki in the area so be careful. The task of the mission is to go to the land of water and deliver this ancient water to there. And do not open it. It is for attracting the tallied beasts. We have agreed to keep it there so be careful. Dismissed"

On the way to team 7's meeting grounds he saw sakura very deep in thought. So deep is that if he didn't move she would walk right into him so that's exactly what he did.

But the thing was she moved and quietly said hello to him.

"Hello sakura, we have a mission so I would get ready."

She nodded and walked off to her house to get her weapons.

She decided to put her hair in one side braid to keep it out of her face.

When she got to the gate her team was there including sai

"Ready"

Then they all disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

Haha was it good?

Well i'll be updating maybe tonight or in a couple of hours it depends.


	7. Remember

Sakura was having a bad feeling about this mission. She felt like she was being watched and Kakashi was being very….strange also. She knew something was up. But sakura didn't care all she cared was completing the mission and going home to train to become stronger. She needed to be stronger.

They all stopped to rest. They were about half way there. It would take another day to reach it. So everyone set up camp.

"Sakura can you go get some fire wood?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura just nodded and went to go find some.

"Naruto, Sasuke come here please."

"I want you both to keep an eye on sakura is that clear?"

"Why? Is she in danger?" Screamed naruto

"Just do it" Kakashi said.

**With Sakumo**

Sakumo and his partner Itachi's mission was to capture this team and steal the tailed water from them and bring them back to the hide out I guess because this was the best team in kohona. He didn't care who they were he just wanted to know why he has this weird feeling.

Itachi was looking at Sakumo wondering what was wrong with him. He wasn't acting like himself.

But that didn't matter right now what mattered was there was the pink haired teammate of his little brother and the tailed beast. Now was there chance. They could capture her and then use her as bait.

Sakumo then looked down and saw her. He was so shocked that this girl had pink hair just like him but hers was brighter while his was more of a reddish pink color. It seems she's part of the team.

Itachi and Sakumo both decided to capture her and use her as bait so the rest of them would come after her.

_Geez I just want to get this over with. Thought sakura._

Sakura had the feeling that she was being watched. So she took out her sward and dropped the sticks she had in her hand and got in her fighting position.

Just when the two figures were going to emerge she heard naruto scream.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto and sasuke came up and said that Kakashi wanted her to hurry up so they came to help.

"So this is the famous team 7 of kohona?" Sakumo said while emerging from the tree with Itachi.

"It doesn't look like there strong Itachi are you sure this is the right team?" he said and laughed.

_Sakumo's thoughts_

_But why does that name sound familiar?_

_**Because she's your sister.. said someone**_

_What the hell? Why is someone in my head and it can't be!_

But when sakura turned around those eyes told Sakumo everything. Those bright green eyes were the eyes of his little sister. She was on team 7 with naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha.

Then his thoughts were when Itachi said "Hello little brother."

"Get away you freaks we know why your here. To take naruto and the water well sorry but it's not going to happen." Sakura said with a hiss.

"Calm down sasuke." Sakura whispered to him.

Sakumo looked at sasuke and he looked like he wanted to kill.

Sakura and naruto took Sakumo and Sasuke obs. took his brother. Everyone was fighting now.

**Sakura and naruto's battle**

"Sakura stay back I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I'm NOT weak naruto I can take care of myself!"

As sakura said this she ran up to Sakumo and caught him off guard so she punched him right in the stomach making him cough up some blood.

"Seems pinkie has an arm." Sakumo said

"Dude now your gonna get it." Naruto laughed.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME PINKIE YOU BASTARD."

Sakura jump up onto a tree and going to jump down with her leg high in the air.

"oh boy" naruto said.

_Naruto's thoughts_

_If this is the move I think it then he's dead meat. I remember Tsunade teaching her it and then when she used it on me I was in the hospital for one whole month! _

_Its Tsunade's flying kick._

When Sakumo dodged the deathly kick sakura had made a huge crater in the ground that made Sakumo's face drop.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" naruto yelled and 100 of him appeared.

While he was trying to land a hit on Sakumo sakura was planning something.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" Sakura whispered.

**That's when she went underground and pulled on Sakumo's foot.**

**(Just like Kakashi did with sasuke.)**

**Sakumo was shocked and couldn't do anything.**

"**Rasangan" (sorry for spelling) naruto said .**

**But then Sakumo in the ground disappeared! He was a clone said sakura!**

"HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou"

**Sakura knew that jutsu! **

**Naruto couldn't move at all. And there were thousands of sharp needles coming his way.**

**Sakura was too far to do anything to help naruto**

Naruto was on the ground with needles throughout his body.

Just when Sakumo was about to finish him off everyone including sasuke and Itachi looked over at sakura because something was happening.

Sasuke knew this was the Haruno seal. He didn't know what to do.

Sakumo looked at sakura and his eyes became wider and wider every second. He knew that was the Haruno seal.

Sakura's seal around her belly button glowed black white and pink while her eyes glowed a bright white like the last time. The last time this happened she woke up blind but Tsunade healed them but she said if sakura was to ever do this again it would become worse n worse each time.

In less than a second sakura was gripping Sakumo's neck while his back was against a tree. She was chocking him. Until Itachi ran over and grabbed sakura's arm.

She looked at him and punched him in the face making him fall back a few feet which shocked him.

_She actually landed a hit on me? Me, Itachi. That's very surprising. I might have some interest in her._

"Pl-e e ase sakura –cough- you kno what Tsunade said to you abo-ut thh at. –cough-

_Sakumo's thoughts_

_What did this woman say about it?_

_**You need to help her, my son, she is your sister!**_

"Mom?" Sakumo said out loud.

Sakura was finally back to normal trying to stand up but instead helped up by Kakashi who had just arrived.

"Going to cry to your mommy huh." Sakura said.

"no, but don't mind me asking where is your mother?"

She couldn't believe it. He was asking about her about HER mother. Unbelievable!

"That's none of your damn business." Sakura said while trying to heal naruto

"Ahh I knew it, she must be D E A D. So sad"

"Shut up, she's not dead you baka."

"You're lying." Itachi said smoothly. "Even I know you're lying."

Sakura was trying to go after them but sasuke and Kakashi where holding her down telling her naruto needed her to help him and to heal him so she shouldn't listen to them.

Sakura didn't look at them while healing naruto.

"Was your mother's name…Aika Haruno?"

"HOW do YOU know my mother's name you bastard!"

"Because I killed a person named Aika Haruno." Sakumo said and smirked.

He was only doing this so his little sister would hate him for what he has done. Even though he had to

_Kakashi's thoughts_

_This must be her brother but she doesn't know. But that means he was the one who murdered sakura's mother, No he was the one who murdered…their mother._


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was furious. She didn't know why she didn't recognize those eyes before. His words kept playing through her head.

_Because …I killed a person named that. Sakumo said and smirked._

Sasuke was shocked. Someone other than himself knew how it felt to lose their family. He always thought sakura had a perfect family that she loved. But I guess not…

Sakura didn't know what to say. She sat there with her head down. She wanted to rip the guy's head of so much.

"Why?" sakura cried.

"Huh? Why what?" Sakumo said.

"Why?"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!" sakura screamed.

She was so mad. She didn't care anymore. She tried landing a punch on him. Smashing anything that got in her way. Smashing rocks, trees and the ground. Sakura was now screaming at Sakumo asking why.

Sakura kicked punched, did whatever she could to land a hit.

She was getting slower when she felt tears on her cheeks. Then she just stopped, and stood there.

Feeling empty. Sakura always pretended her mother never died and was always there for her when she needed her. But now all the memories were back.

_Sakura's memories._

_Sitting in front of her was a man, very tall and mysterious. She saw her mother on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth. Her body filled with black bruises everywhere. Tears poured out of her eyes._

"_Pl ease, d-on't huu urt herr." Those were the last things Sakura heard her mom say._

Sakura's knee's collapsed to the ground and as she sat there sakura held her head in pain while all the memories flowed in. Filling every empty space it could.

_The man looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Was he crying? Sakura thought. But she never knew because he soon vanished leaving a horrified, sad, crying, broken sakura. Sakura loved her mother dearly. She was the only family she had left. She crawled into a near corner and fainted with dried tears in her eyes. _

All of it was too much for her. So the next second she passed out.

Sasuke then went over and put sakura on his back to go back to the campsite. It seemed that Itachi and Sakumo ran off right after sakura had collapsed.

_They probably will be coming back sooner or later._

Sasuke, Kakashi, naruto, and sakura were back at the camp. Sakura was still sleeping while Kakashi was trying to explain this situation.

"Now calm down naruto! You'll wake up sakura." Kakashi said.

"Okay, well I believe you know sakura has a brother now. And that unfortunately her brother did murder her mother. Her mother died the day we chose teams. Sakura just decided not to tell anyone…"

"So this is what were gonna do. We are going to deliver that water and go straight home. Are we clear?"

"Yes." They both said in union.

The next morning came and sakura was up before the boys. Well except for Kakashi.

Sakura could just tell he wanted to talk to her. Just great she thought.

"Hey sakura can you come help me pack this stuff?"

"Sure"

"Well that was quiet a day yesterday huh?"

Silence.

"What I really need to say is we are all here for you and that you are a part of our family. We are one big family, you, me, sasuke, naruto, Tsunade, and the whole rookie nine. So where here for you. So remember that."

Sakura still didn't feel like she had a real family. But it was a start.

"Thank Kakashi. Really means a lot."

But he could tell it didn't really change a lot. She looked like death herself. She looked like she saw a ghost but at the same time she looked like she wanted to kill. That is killing Sakumo.

Soon the boys woke up but didn't say anything.

Sakura was happy for that.

A couple hours passed and they arrived at their destination. Team 7 delivered the water successfully. What all surprised them was that the akatsuki never came back. They were all tired so they were thankful and didn't say one word the whole way back.

When they got home sakura went right home without saying anything to her teammates.

They felt sad for the pour cherry blossom. But they couldn't really do much. Soon everyone in kohona knew of this and everyone that passed her would give her a hug or say I'm so sorry. She hated it so one day she went to the top of her roof and stayed there all day and all night crying to herself. Little did she know was that there was a pair of eyes watching her from a distance.

Honestly she didn't even care if she did die right then and there. But she was going to sleep for the first time since her mother died. I mean really sleep.

And then everything went blurry and sakura faded into sleep.

"Well now I don't have to knock her out." Itachi said.

**Akatsuki hideout**

It was morning when Itachi got there. Every member except him and Sakumo were out on missions so he decided to make up his own mission, capturing sakura Haruno.

"Sakumo I think you should come out here, I have let's say….a present for you."

"Psshh, when did you start becoming gener—ou-s?"

When Sakumo walked out of his room there was sakura sleeping soundlessly on the couch.

"WHY, is she here?" Sakumo hissed while pointing at sakura.

"It was the plan remember. Steel her and then the tailed beast follows."

He almost forgot. He totally forgot about the plan when he found out it was his little sister.

"So are you going to torture her or will you leave that for sasori when they come back?"

He was steaming mad. And Itachi knew this and smiled and laughed.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER."

"We are NOT torturing her and that's it, anyone who does DIES." Sakumo said glaring at Itachi.

"Well it seems you still care for your sister. But whatever you say."

Sakumo picked sakura up and brought her to his room and laid her down on his bed.

Like hell he was gonna let anyone touch his little sister.

"I'm so sorry saku. I really mean it. I had to. Please don't hate me." Sakumo whispered while leaving the room.


	9. Your a lucky one

I am SO sorry for the shortness it's just that my mom gave me like only 15 minutes on the computer and im not gonna be allowed on it for like a couple days so i just wanted to give you a chapter even if it was this short.

well i hope you like it

And many thanks to Molliebabiie for reviewing :) It just made my day

So please review :)

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

Sakura's eyes were a little blurry from just waking up. And when she got them back to normal she jump up and looked around. Where was she? Did she get kidnapped? Soon all her questions would be answered.

"Calm down Haruno. You're at the akatsuki hideout. And no we didn't do anything to you." Itachi said reassuring her.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Well we don't want you, we want naruto. So your gonna be the bait."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto was in danger because of her. She didn't want naruto to come here because of her. He would die if he did.

"You're a monster. How can you even do what you're doing?" Sakura hissed

"I just do. Now you're lucky because of your brother. But if he wasn't here you wouldn't be sitting in that bed of his. Instead you'd be getting tortured by sasori." Itachi said while leaving the room

(Sakura did not kill sasori in this story.)

After Itachi left the room sakura was looking at her surroundings. The windows had bars on them. The only way out was the door.

**In kohona**

Team 7 was supposed to be meeting up that afternoon for practice. It was already 12:45 and Kakashi was already there. This was very odd. Sakura was always the first or second one there.

"Hey kaka sensei, where's sakura?"

"I don't know. I think we should go check her house."

So sasuke, naruto and Kakashi went to sakura's home. They knocked a couple times but just went in after. They always went into sakura's home. Well just not upstairs. This surprised them that they never noticed that sakura's mother was never there. Well for the first time they went up stairs to look for sakura. They went into the empty room and saw the picture of sakura's mother on the table. Sasuke looked around the room and noticed that there was nothing in there except that picture. So they just walked into the next room which was sakura's and all of them stood there. Frozen. On sakura's bed was a piece of material that had read clouds on black. On the back of the cloth it read…

_We have token you cherry blossom. If you would like her back you will go to the forest on the night of the full moon with naruto uzumaki for a trade. If you do not do this then the girl dies, a slow and Painful death._

Naruto blamed himself for this. He was going to trade himself for sakura and nothing could change that.

They went straight to the hokage's tower and informed Tsunade about this situation.


	10. face full of sadness

Sakura waited till she thought everyone was asleep until she went out from the bedroom but nope, they were all awake. Everyone was in the kitchen eating. Greaaaat thought sakura.

"Leader-sama would like to see you." Sakumo said.

He went to go walk her but she turned quick and started walking saying "I know where it is."

How would she know Sakumo was confused?

"To answer your question, sakura was tortured here before you joined. This is our second time capturing her for the same purpose."

Sakumo couldn't believe it. His little sister was tortured and he never helped her.

He didn't want to fight with Itachi so he walked to leader-sama's room.

He hears through the door so he didn't go in.

"I see you are very close to certain people in kohona. Such as naruto-kun. You have also surpassed your two sensei's, Tsunade the hokage and Kakashi the copy nin. Impressive.

"Just tell me what the hell you want from me you old cow."

"Hahaha, same old sakura huh. You were always so head strong and brave just like when you got tortured. You never gave in. Never cried. So that's why im going to make you an offer. Because your talent should not be wasted."

She sat there.

"Join us."

"If you want your friends to live and want kohona to live, I will make a deal to not touch or harm anyone from kohona if you join."

Sakumo busted through Angered.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN." He screamed.

Sakura didn't even look up. She just sat there in the chair looking down.

"Ahhh hello Sakumo. I knew you wouldn't like this but I also need you for this, you must be her teacher."

"FUCK NO." Sakura screamed.

"ALL HE HAS DONE IS BROUGHT ME PAIN. I won't be taught by him!"

"Yes you will, because you have the rare Haruno seal."

" I don't care she's not joining to begin with. She has too much pride for kohona."

"Well actually, I will join if you keep your part of the deal." She looked down.

"So your just going to give up on kohona?"

"AT LEAST IM HELPING THEM, INSTEAD OF HURTING THEM YOU ASSWHOLE." Sakura screamed.

After that she stormed off into her new room.

"you are to teach her and that's final." Pain said to Sakumo.


	11. Chapter 11

It was midnight and sakura could not sleep. She went out into the kitchen to find something to eat. When she went out she saw kisime and sasori in their pajamas eating cereal. Sakura wasn't surprised. She walked right passed them got an apple and sat right next to kisime.

Sakumo was right about to walk into the kitchen when he heard talking.

"Hey kitten" said kisime.

"Hey kisime." Sakura said.

"You know it's not that bad."

Silence

"I mean, look at your team. Sasuke is off trying to kill Itachi. Kakashi doesn't even teach you anything. Naruto is the only thing you have left of team 7 so why don't you protect what you most love. I mean we are all doing that. All of us only joined to protect someone or something. Think about it."

" Even your brother."

Sakumo stood there listening. To see his sisters reaction. But she didn't move. She just sat there like she didn't care.

"I really doubt that. "

"You know he is here to protect you. He thought that being in a powerful group he would be able to watch over you and protect you. He had reasons to do what…he did."

"NO , he did not have fucking reasons. He could have stayed there with me and took care of mom and helped me grow up. Beat up the bullies, help with the fights I had with my friends, or even help me with guy trouble."

Sakura was crying by this time. She was clenching her fists and teeth.

"He could have been there for me. And I would have to watch my mother die." She whispered the last part.

"He means _nothing_ to me anymore; I don't know him at all." Sakura said in a small voice.

Sakumo felt like he was stabbed in the heart. But he knew something like this would happen.

Sasori looked over at the girl next to him. She was asleep and her head slide onto his shoulder. Kisime already went to bed.

"She's sleeping you can come out now."

Sakumo walked out and looked at his little sister and took her from sasori's arms and held her bridal style. He walked sakura to her bedroom across the hall from his. He laid her on her bed and saw she had tears still in her eyes. He whipped them away and walked out of her room.

The next day sakura woke up really early. Maybe like 2:00 am. She couldn't get to sleep so she went to train. No one was up. So she slipped out to the field.

"Ughhhh I hate waking up and not falling back to sleep" said Sakumo.

He steps out of his bed and looked out the window and stood there for a second.

"Hmm this can let me see her in action."

Sakumo crept down stairs out the back door. He was watching her get her gloves on and watched her carefully.

Sakura was warming up by throwing a couple of kuni's or stretching here and there

She then started putting chakra in her hands and smashing through everything getting out all her anger.

She started thinking about her friends back home, her sensei's, her mother, naruto, and her home.

Sakura was getting a little tired she was doing many things now but she missed everything back home and didn't even know she started crying. Sakura was choking on her sobs lying in the middle of the destroyed training field. She was panting for her breath.

Sakumo was shocked. She was truly a second Tsunade. Even better.

Sakura got up and wiped her tears and dusted herself off.

Oh how she missed her family.

Then Sakura screamed in a painful way. The seal…. It was burning?

"AaHHHhhh ugghhhh"

Sakumo rushed to her side but when she saw him there she pushed him away and told him not to touch her.

"I am a big girl I can take care of myself. I am a medic after all!"

"You're my little sister I think I should be able to help." He hissed.

"You don't have a sister. She died a long time ago." Sakura said with no emotion.

Sakura just looked at the ground and walked away after she healed herself a little bit.

"You know you have to listen to me now."

"Fuck that"

"YOUR not my MOM."

"Yes I know but I AM your teacher sakura so you must listen to me."

"I am only doing this for my family." sakura said quietly.

"WHAT FUCKING FAMILY SAKURA. Huh?"

"MY FUCKING FRIENDS. NARUTO, INO, KAKASHI SENSEI, TSUNADE, AND ALL THE PEOPLE YOU TOOK ME FROM!"

"That's my real family now. "

"whatever."

"Today we start meditating. For you to master the seal you must connect to your inner self."

"An inner self? What is that like another one of you?"

"Yes, precisely." No try to connect to her and find out her name."

So sakura sat down on a patch of grass and sat straight. She couldn't hear or see anything in her mind.

_What is her talking about inner self?_

_**ME you idiot. Jeeez sometime I wonder how you're the smartest ninja in kohona.**_

_YOU? You mean you're my inner! I have always know about you since mother ….died._

_**That is because your emotional walls broke down and allowed me to enter.**_

_Oh. Well Hello then._

_I never got to know your name. What is it?_

_**It is Sakira.**_

_Oh hello Sakira I am Sakura (:_

_**I know I am you sakura and you are me but now I must go. And so must you. **_

That's when sakura opened her eyes and looked around and noticed it was dark out.

"Sakura! Come in and eat dinner if your done training. Hurry you'll catch a cold." Screamed Sakumo.

"Wow never knew you actually cared. And I'm not hungry so I'm going to bed." Sakura said while walking by. "

Sakumo was a little hurt but knew one of these times she will forgive him….hopfully.


	12. Fire can kill

"Sakumo I want you to go to kohona and spy on them. To see if they are planning on getting there precious sakura back." Said leader-sama.

"Hai"

IN KOHONA

"Tsunade, I would like to ask permission to set up a group and go find Sakura Haruno."

"NARUTO I SAID NO, even if you sound serious."

"WHY NOT! I need to find her!"

"Naruto calm down we all want sakura back, she is our family too. We love her." Kakashi said.

"It's all because of the stupid akatsuki and her STUPID brother! He's not EVEN HER BROTHER. Because a brother would not do those things." Naruto screamed.

" SHE IS OUR FAMILY NOT HIS."

Sakumo was hiding next to the window of the hokage's tower listening to their conversation.

He wanted his sister to forgive him. And it seemed that these people here really did love her and were her family. They would take care of her. So he could only think of one thing to do.

Sakumo went back to the base to inform the leader.

After he did that he went back to his room but stopped when he saw sakura sitting in front of his door almost sleeping.

_Wow ,was she waiting for me to get home?_

"Your back. I want to talk to you." Sakura said seriously.

So they went into his room and both sat on his bed.

Sakura started talking first.

"Why did you do it?"

He didn't have to ask.

"I had to."

"what?" sakura said.

"I think mom would want me to tell you now. Well orochimaru was after the Haruno seal. And mother told me you were the last Haruno with the seal. And that orochimaru was after you. So she told me to go to him and tell him that mother had the seal instead of you. That's when he told me to go and …..kill her because ….he didn't want anybody getting stronger than him. The Haruno seal is a very strong seal. Maybe stronger than any ninja."

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"So mother told you to kill her?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry sakura." Sakumo said sadly.

"She died because of this stupid CURSE! Because of me…"

Sakura was crying hysterically. She curled up into a ball and cried.

Sakumo took her into his arms and tried to comfort his baby sister a little.

Right when Sakumo took her, sakura through her arms and buried herself into her brothers chest and cried herself to sleep that night.

When sakura woke up she found herself in her own bed. She walked down stairs. Sakura saw the whole team. Sasori, kisime, Itachi, Sakumo, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi.

"Why are we all here?"

"We are all here because you are going back home." Said Sakumo.

"What? Why? Did leader-sama say?"

"No I said it. And leader-sama's in a meeting which is for another 3 hours so we have enough time to bring you home. We all agreed to go with you even if it means being put in kohona prison or worse."Sakumo said smiling a big smile.

" I don't…know what to say!" She squealed and jumped up to give Sakumo a great big hug.

"Your stuff is already packed. So lets get going."

They started their travel.

IN KOHONA

"Okay. It time to leave."

Naruto, Kakashi, sai, and sasuke were at the gate waiting to depart.

"YES. LETS go get sakura." Naruto screamed.

But what they didn't know was that they were already on their way.

And what they both didn't know was that there was one other person on their way too.

WITH TEAM 7

"Naruto we are going to be camping here tonight. We have been running for two days. We will be there in a day in a half probably." Kakashi said.

WITH SAKURA

Sakura and the akatsuki were running from tree to tree. They were all going back to kohona. But something stopped sakura. It was a flash of bright orange. And a fire. It was her team. It was Kakashi, sai, sasuke, and naruto!

"Naruto!" screamed sakura.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Sakumo was confused until he saw naruto and her team.

Naruto and the guys turned around and saw sakura. She jumped into a big bear hug.

"SAKURA YOU'RE OKAY!"

"ha-ha yup"

" And you brought guests." Sasuke said getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes but don't hurt any of them. We were on our way to kohona."

"They were? Why?"

"They wanted to bring me back, well my brother did." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at his brother and was ready to pounce until sakura jumped and gave in a big bear hug also.

She whispered in his ear.

"_Don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault for your family's death. I will tell you later."_

Sasuke was shocked, but said nothing and just nodded.

"They are helping me. But we must go now before leader-sama finds out we are gone."

"Right" team seven said.

So they both started their journey but soon stopped at a inn to sleep for the night.

"Kisime, sai, and Tobi will have room 1. I, Sakumo, and naruto will have room 2. Then sasuke, Kakashi, sasori will sleep in room 3. And Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi will be in the last room. We all need to learn to get along."

Everyone split up into their rooms.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakumo. He hurt sakura once, he can hurt her again.

Sakumo was doing the same thing to Naruto.

"BOTH of you stop glaring at each other."

They got to their room and there was only TWO BEDS!

"Hell no." said Sakumo.

"The lady said there were three beds!" said sakura.

"Well what are we going to do?"

I'm sleeping on a bed. Sakumo and Naruto said at the same time.

"What, no I am." They both said.

"Okay it's easy me and naruto will take the queen and you can take the single."

"WHAT, hell no. He's not sleeping with my sister." Said Sakumo.

Naruto was laughing because he has always slept at sakura's house or sakura at his. They were practically like siblings. Like one time sakura had a nightmare and went to naruto's house and slept with him. He just couldn't wait until sakura told him.

"Don't scream! And yes I will. I always sleep with naruto when I have nightmares or on missions when it's cold. What's the big deal he's like my broth….brother.

It soon became silent.

"OK. Well before I go to bed I'm going to take a shower!"

Sakura walked in the bathroom and then yelled.

"DON'T kill him Naruto!"

"Haha no promises."

"So why did you do it?" naruto asked.

"I had to. Long story and maybe you should ask sakura." Sakumo said.

"Oh, okay."

"So you and sasuke are part of the great team 7 with my sister huh?"

"Yup!" Naruto said grinning.

"I have heard many stories but I always thought that it was a different sakura. I guess she is really strong." Sakumo said.

"She is STRONG!"

"haha I like you naruto you take care of her when I'm not there kay?"

"Sure I always do."

"So tell me about this sasuke guy. I'm not sure I like him that much. I always hear stories about team 7 being happy as ever but then the uchiha leaves and leaves the broken hearted sakura on a cold bench. Is that true?"

"Yeah the teme did that but he came back and regrets it all! He really is a nice guy now. And he is like sakura's brother too like me and you! "

Sakura walked out of the bathroom in a dark long red sleeved t shirt with shorts under it.

"I'm going to bed."

"Us too."

They all climbed into their beds.

It was midnight and sakura was not getting to sleep. She felt like something was wrong. Like someone was following them.

She was then woken up fully by a fire alarm. Every person from there room ran out to the front of the inn. Except sakura.

She was looking for Sakumo and naruto. They weren't in the room. She was panicking a little bit now. She didn't know what to do! But then she thought she saw sasuke and ran into the room. The doors slammed shut.

"Hello sakura. It's me Orochimaru."

She didn't want to move an inch.

"I s-sssee your brother and mother tricked me many years-ss back. So I am going to ssshow you what happens when you mess-sss with me. Haha."

Sakura started to cough at the smoke that was coming in. She almost forgot that she heard the fire alarm. So her teams must have evacuated the building!

Sakura was going for the door until orochimaru said "You don't want me to kill these pour young children now do you?"

She froze. Sakura HATED when the enemies brought in hostages. It just shows weakness.

"LET the children go now and I will stay."

"Oh I will but you must stay and not try to escape." Slithered orochimaru.

"I will."

He let the children go free and made them follow kabuto to the exit.

"What exactly do you want with me orochimaru?"

"I want you to be dead or for you to be part of my army. That is all."

"I will never do anything for you, you monster." Sakura screamed.

"Then you will DIE." Said orochimaru while a snake started charging at sakura from behind.

She easily dodged it and slid to the other side of the room.

"I WILL NOT lose to you." Sakura said.

WITH KABUTO

Kabuto walked the children past the flames in the building down into the exit.

When he went outside he saw team seven and akatsuki .

"If you enter this building sakura will die."

That's when kabuto did some kind of Jutsu and put a barrier around the whole entire building.

"NO." Sakumo screamed.

"What are we gonna do we have to go get her!" screamed naruto.

"The Building is almost ALL in flames!"

WITH OROCHIMARU

Orochimaru managed to get a hold of sakura. She was trapped.

"I am going to torture you until u agree to come and be a part of my army."

"I am not saying it again. I will never go with you." Sakura panted.

Kabuto walked in just in that moment and knew what he had to do.

Kabuto tied sakura up and looked at her condition. Her shirt was all shredded up but there was still enough to cover maybe a little above her belly button and then her shorts were fine. She put up a good fight with him. She had burns all over her stomach and cuts up and down her whole body. And had one bug bruise on her side.

"Take her and do what ever you want to her. Just make sure she lives."

So kabuto thought. Kabuto then decided to put her on a certain Jutsu that made her live her past all over again.

Sakura was living a nightmare all over again. But what was worse was that she couldn't do anything.

You could see her struggling and whimpering, crying a few times, or even screaming out of pain.

It was shorter but she looked a mess after it wore off. Kabuto ejected her with a poison that would not kill her but just put her in excruciating pain.

"AHHHHHH"

"No please STOP!"

Orochimaru looked at her and thought of nothing.

"She is worthless; I don't even think she has the seal. She's too week. Let her go back to her teams."

So kabuto through her into the flamed hallway.

She tried walking away from the fire but it kept coming. She could feel her body burning greatly.

When sakura walked out of the building she saw her team. Her family. But they were fighting Kabuto and orochimaru! And her teams were losing.

She couldn't watch this anymore.

Everyone stopped and looked at what was coming out of the fire.

It was sakura!

She was limping and looked a mess. She looked like she lost all life to her. Sakura was holding her side and was limping on one foot.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" Screamed sakura.

Sakura's eyes were turning white again. Her already ripped shirt was showing her belly button that had swirling black, white, and pink chakra around it. But this time it was different, sakura had pink swirls on her skin. The mark kept growing and growing all around her body. It was clear that this was the Haruno seal.

"Ahh so she does have the seal." Said orochimaru.

Sakura lifted her hands up in the air which made the two enemies fly up in the air also. She then through them into the closest trees. She made kuni's come out of nowhere and pierce them both right into the hearts. But no she didn't stop there. She kept punching them and hitting or kicking them. Anything that she could do to hurt them she did.

"She just keeps going!" Naruto said

"SAKURA YOU HAVE TO STOP." Sakumo screamed.

Sakura stopped and looked behind her. She saw her friends and brother.

Sakura's body hit the ground moments later. But sasuke ran and caught her.

"I think it's time we go home. She needs Tsunade to heal her. She looks really beat up." Sakumo said.


End file.
